xyber 9: Ignition of Revenge
by Looking Glass Reflection
Summary: This is my version of series 2 if they ever made one. It continues after Machestro is thought to be defeated. Please R and R i need help knowing whats wrong.
1. 1: Memories of a Stranded Jack

_Ok basically I'm just restarting this whole story because it didn't make any since before so it should now. I do not own Xyber 9 New Dawn or any characters except my OC of course. As always please Review and tell me any idea u have or comment on the story at least. Now on to the story!_

Xyber 9: Ignition of Revenge

1: Memories of a Stranded Jack

Jack was running now from his own memory. The destruction of Machestro had brought happiness to everyone but not for long. Only a few days after the final battle did things start to stir up. He quickly took Xyber off his back as he landed Scout next to a rocky wall. Most of the land of Terrana was covered by plants but this area was one of the few lifeless desert area's that still remained.

"Why? I should have never left the New Valley in the first place! What was I thinking?" Jack yelled as he tossed Xyber over the rocky wall by accident.

"Jack!" Xyber yelled in surprise as Jack realized what he just did, he then ran up to the rocky wall and looked up.

"Hang on Xyber! Oh gees, I've done some crazy stuff but throwing you over the wall was the craziest" he exclaimed as he started to climb the rocky wall.

Once at the top, Jack stood up on the ledge, that was at thin and wide as a single strand of rope, to look around only to end up slipping down the other side next to his friend. He picked Xyber up and placed him on his back with care before taking a good look around at his surroundings, there was a rocky wall that surrounding him on all sides like a valley that was impossible to get out of. In the center was a steep looking plateau, but the last thing he noticed were the skeletons and bones around the area before he knew exactly where he was. "It had to be Deadeye Valley that I would die in."

"Jack please tell me why again you decided to run off at such a peaceful time in the New Valley?" Xyber asked his friend with annoyance.

"I don't know Xyber, I guess I was just confused…" Jack trailed off as he climbed up the steep walls in a desperate attempt to get out, but slide back down in the dust only to get back up and try again. After several tries, he sat down in defeat only to end up thinking about the last few days; a few hours after the great battle, and the great destruction of Machestro and unfortunately King Renard too. Jack had ran off to do a little thinking just shortly after that battle. He thought he would be back in a few hours but those few hours turned into a few days leaving him confused and not knowing why he truly left.

"Xyber why did I run off?" Jack asked not only himself but his friend as they both pondered the events, "Maybe it was the fight I had with Ana that day."

(Flashback)

Jack sat on a ledge looking down into the life filled New Valley below him as he held Xyber in his hands before he struck him into the ground beside him. His friend, Anakonda, sat down next to Jack in silents not wanting to disturb him as he sat thinking about what had happened.

"Jack?" She spoke up finally as she inched closer to him, it had been the closes she had ever sat next to him.

"I honestly don't think Machestro was defeated officially" Jack implied looking directly into Ana's eyes at last.

"He was destroyed along with the eye of darkness Jack" Ana answered, but hesitated before speaking on in an light agitated tone, "Of coarse Machestro is gone!"

"But still something doesn't feel right" Jack half whispered from all the stress of worry, "I don't think he was destroyed that easily."

"The balance of good and evil will always be Jack…" Xyber answered the silence that appeared.

"One can not exist without the other" Ana spoke up finally.

"What? Is that why you and Roselyn always fight each other?" Jack asked arrogantly with a smile.

"At least they do not fight as often as they first did" Xyber defended as Ana began to grit her teeth in aggravation.

"Roselyn is nothing more then a spoiled brat that's been in the castle too long with her stinky water and face paint!" Ana exclaimed as she closed her eye's and crossed her arms.

"Ana your jealous of her! Didn't you call me a big baby when I was jealous of Krag?" Jack asked loosing his smile.

"That was different then this" Ana defended.

"No its not, it's the exact same situation!" Jack half yelled in frustration.

Ana's face was pale, she knew Jack was right but would not admit it for her stubborn red-headedness would not allow it, "Sorry to bother you Jack!" she spat back at him as she got up.

"Ana…" Jack started to speak but she had disappeared into thin air like she always did. "Rrr…I can't take this anymore!" Jack shouted.

"Jack might I suggest you let your anger out another way instead of shouting, you'll wake up the whole New Valley this way."

Jack stubbornly looked around before glancing at Scout before running to it. An hour later after Jack rode around the New Valley he left without anyone knowing.

"Jack are you sure about this?" Xyber asked.

"I'll be back shortly, I just need some air to help me think" Jack answered knowing deep down that was not true. "Ana can get on my nerves when she wants too. How is me and Krag's fighting not like her and Roselyn's?"

(Flash-forward)

"But I never came back" Jack mumbled as he awoke from the memory. "I guess leaving the New Valley was a bad idea. As Ana would say, I was acting like a baby" Jack mumbled before getting up again. The sun had grown hotter as the hours sped by. Jack had climbed many more times to try and get out of Dead Eye Valley but it was impossible and he only fell back down to were he sat before in defeat.

"The temperature is rising, if you don't find shade soon you'll die from over heat" Xyber explained as he looked towards the high-noon sun for a temperature check.

"Ya like I'm gona find shade in this place….is it jus' m-me or is everythin' g-gettin' all fuzzy…"Jack slurred as he started to slip into unconsciousness.

"Jack!"

"I'm fine Xyber, just feeling a little sleepy that is all" Jack answered a worried Xyber as he fought to keep his eye's open. "You no being alone like this brings back memories of when it all started."

"You right Jack. Life seemed to be a little more simpler back them" Xyber paused waiting for a reply only to turn his dome and see a almost unconscious Jack, "Jack! Jack can you hear me!" Xyber exclaimed with worry as Jack began to close his eyes. Suddenly he felt water pour on his head as if someone was pouring a canteen of water onto him. Jack opened his eyes to see a shadow over him causing him to look up only to see Ana riding upon Scout.

"Jack! Are you crazy! You could have gotten killed!" he heard a familiar worried shout from her before everything started to get fuzzy again, "Jack!"

"Jack can you hear us?" Xyber asked again.

"A-Ana?" Jack finally croaked as he watched her land Scout.

"Yes fool" Ana growled toning her voice down just a little as she tossed a canteen towards him. Soon they were flying off, Jack on Scout and Ana riding Babu.

"Why did you come after me?" Jack asked when they were flying side by side.

"You want to see Ikira free Machina right?" Ana asked glancing over a little to see Jack's nod. He knew this was her way of saying sorry to him even though she would not admit it.

"One last thing…" Jack said trailing off as he waited for Ana to reply.

"What?"

"Your right I am a big baby sometimes" Jack announced with a smile as Xyber and Ana both chuckled.

"You are not the biggest baby I know. Mick got you beat by long shot." Ana answered back with a smile as they quickly rode into the now setting sun and disappeared.


	2. 2: Guess Who!

Xyber 9: Ignition of Revenge

2: Guess Who!

"I am glad you all could be here today" Queen Tatania spoke loudly over the crowd. Ikira, Roselyn, Mick, and Willy were the only four behind her, not counting a couple of guards from both Queen Tatania's and Queen Roselyn's kingdoms. Below in the lush, green, New Valley stood a mixture of Tatania's and Roselyn's soldiers with a few New Valley farmers and still masked Machina that listened to Queen Tatania as she gave her speech.

"Jack just had to run off!" Mick scolded quietly. "I wouldn't be surprised if snake girl ran after him too."

Willy quickly elbowed Mick to shut up and focus on Tatania up front. "Fine, fine! Have it your way Willy" Mick replied bitterly.

"But I do say I have to agree with you for once Mick" Roselyn mentioned quietly and monotone like.

"Yes see someone agrees with me!" Mick shouted as loud as he could without disturbing Queen Tatania in the front.

"Why did Jack…" Ikira muttered to himself as he stepped forward on Queen Tatania's command.

"Ikira, the Machina that have been captured will be allowed into the New Valley above ground and beyond if they dare, but any who dare to rebel or cause trouble will be locked up and I will throw away the key. I am glade to make your dream, helping your people, come slightly true Lord Ikira" Queen Tatania spoke with a slight bow of her head.

"And tell me why we are here again?" Mick asked Willy quietly as he leaned towards him.

"Because it's Ikira's dream to help his people," Willy began in his low voice, "we're here to support him when Jack, Xyber, and Anakonda cannot."

"If you ask me, they both knew this was coming and high tailed it…" Mick trailed off as Willy elbowed him even harder.

"Thank you Queen Tatania. Thanks to you all, my people are finally getting a second chance," Ikira spoke smiling a lot bigger then anyone ever has seen in a long time since the disappearance of Jack. Suddenly the sound of gunfire echoed, and then the sight of Queen Tatania falling made Ikira jump to her help.

Meanwhile, a blond boy was sitting towards the back.

"I told you to shoot Ikira, not Queen Tatania!" a voice screamed into his communicator, "Anyway, at least the Queen is out of the way for now."

"Get him, get the blond he's the one who shot Queen Tatania!" someone in the crowd shouted, pointing to the blonde-haired boy. Instantly the short blonde-haired boy ran down a hall and disappeared as a few of the crowd dared to run after him.

Ikira was running after this boy, who ever he might be; with Roselyn, Mick, and Willy falling close behind him.

'They said he was blond…no I must dismiss that! Jack would never do that' Ikira thought as he feared the worst. As they rounded a corner, the sight of a blond boy with a red headed girl came into view.

"Jack!" Ikira shouted in disbelief causing both Jack and Ana to look up instantly.

"What did I tell ya, snake girl was with Jack and they…" Mick trailed off as he received a glare from Willy that said 'this isn't the time'.

"What was that Mick?" Roselyn asked also giving him a glare telling him that she did not want to think of the possibilities of where Jack had gone with Ana now.

"Hey, Ikira…" Jack started but changed his expression to worry, "What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see us?"

"Not if you shot Queen Tatania!" Mick blurted out and then was shoved around the corner by Willy.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Someone shot Queen Tatania," Roselyn half whispered in sadness as she looked directly into Jack eye's.

"The person was blond so this is why we suspect you," Mick butted in as he peaked around the corner before Ikira could speak.

"Mick!" Ikira yelled pulling his swords out and turning on Mick in anger and annoyance.

"Going back behind corner now" Mick whimpered as he hide behind the corner.

"Me! You really can't be serious" Jack yelled in disbelief.

"It could have been

Roselyn. She's blond" Ana growled making a face at the blonde girl that stood beside Jack now. Both girls were glaring at each other intensely.

"Hello I'm still here!" Roselyn exclaimed ready to fight the jungle girl.

"Ana! Now's not the time for your disgust towards Queen Roselyn to come out" a familiar looking robot strapped to Jack's back stated.

"Xyber! Is that you?" Mick spoke poking his head around the corner once more in curiosity.

"Mick, I did not think you where the type to miss a machine like me in a few days time" Xyber spoke turning his dome towards Mick.

"Well, truth be told…I didn't miss you in those few days" he stated disappearing around the corner once again in silence.

"Ikira, there was a blond boy that ran into me earlier, he ran straight down the hall ahead. I would have gotten him if I'd known…" Jack trailed off as Ikira interrupted.

"Jack! As much as I would like to let you off the hook, I can not. We'll just have to keep looking but that doesn't dismiss you as a suspect yet" Ikira said before running past Jack followed by Mick, Willy, and then Roselyn. Instantly Jack and Ana turned and ran down the hall after them all.

"Ikira! I think Jack was lying" Mick complained after a few minuets as he fell in step behind the others. Just as they rounded the corner once more into a dead end, there was another blonde boy. Only he did not have quite as long blond hair as Jack did and was obviously a Machina. In his hand, he held a gun, the same gun that shot Tatania.

"You'll never catch me old man!" the boy spat to Ikira before he ran towards the halfback that was parked there. Suddenly Ana appeared in front of him from using her invisibility, binding the boy so he could not get away from them all.

"Ikira might not, but I can" she growled in her husky voice which sounded odd to anyone that was not her people. The boy only stared wide eyed and amazed at Ana's sudden appearance as he began to be hulled away.

They had quickly led him down the hall and back in front of the crowd for questioning. "Why did you do it?" Ikira asked.

"Do what?" the Machina rebel spoke with a smile now playing games.

"Shoot Tatania?"

"I'll never tell!"

Ikira was just about to knock the boy silly when Jack stepped in and spoke. "Who told you to do this?"

The Machina boy just fell silent and then gave Jack a smile that made him feel like he already knew the answer. "Machestro!"

Everyone was shocked at the name, even Jack could tell Xyber was shocked.

"Someone lock him up" Roselyn called to some guards, which took him away immediately.

A few hours later, Jack had just got through visiting Tatania. She was fine and he was glad. Tatania was like his mentor other then Ikira, he needed someone to look up to for guidance if he ever needed some to lead the New Valley. If something ever happened to Tatania, he would not be able to look up to Roselyn the some way.

"Jack?" Ikira said walking up to him. "It's been so long, Jack…why did you leave?"

"What you didn't miss me at all?" Xyber joked, for he knew the real reason Jack had left.

"Well, I guess Ana made me so mad because of her dislike towards Roselyn, it made me run off, but it only got me lost and stuck" Jack stated rubbing the back of his neck in awkwardness.

"Lost! If it had not been for me, Jack, you would be taken by desert. You dead when I find you" Ana growled, coming up behind Jack and scolding him for leaving her behind worried.

"Hey, if you stuck around that night I would have taken you with me in the first place" Jack defended.

"So now you plan this" Ana countered back smiling and knowing that Jack had lost this battle.

"Well…" Jack trailed off, backing up against the wall in nervousness.

"I'm just happy you turned out alright, Jack. Hard to tell what would have happened if you were gone?" Xyber butted in at last to save his best friend from Ana's stubbornness.

"You know Xyber, I'm happy too" Jack said at last with a smile.


	3. 3: Secrets Long Hidden

Xyber 9: Ignition of Revenge

3: Secrets Long Hidden

"Honk where are you boy? It's been to long buddy" Jack called desperate to see the little bull pig as he searched the small New Valley village for him. It had been a long while since Jack had seen Honk last.

"Honk!" sounded the little bull pig as he jumped into Jack's arms, knocking him flat on the ground.

"Ok ok, I missed you too!" Jack half laughed to Honk as he got up and began to climb to the tunnel entrance where his Skyfighter would fly out from.

"Well Xyber, that's everyone" Jack stated as he finished climbing up before he stood on the edge of the tunnel entrance to over look the Valley. "Now what were you saying about a fortress just outside the valley?"

"Not only is it well guarded, it is not any of Tatania's or Roselyn's fortresses as far as I can tell," Xyber said looking a little to the left to where the fortress was hidden from human site. "I think we should go check it out, since it is so close to the valley."

"We should" Jack spoke as he turned to his listening friends that were once again reunited.

"I can not go Jack; I got Machina to attend too and I need Mick and Willy's help too" Ikira answered looking sorry.

"You better bring back some treasure for me Jack" Mick muttered not really liking the fact that he has to help former Machina soldiers.

"I'll go, but only to keep you out of trouble" Ana announced like always.

"You keep me out of trouble enough already" Jack half complained with a smile.

"No I don't, if I did then you would not be in so many near death situations" Ana countered back with a smile before heading farther back into the tunnel.

A few hours later Jack and Ana where running along the corridors of the fortress in silence. It was tough getting in, and for some reason the soldiers looked a lot like Machine.

"Jack turn here. There are computers in there we could use" Xyber said looking at a door to Jack's right. Ana fell behind as they all entered the metal room.

"Jack!" Ana exclaimed looking at a diagram on one of the screens. It was a picture of a Machina looking soldier, at the bottom there was a computer code.

"Xyber?"

"All ready on it Jack, just plug me into a port" Xyber said as Jack slammed him into a port at the computer. "It says something about a virus… Oh dear!"

"What? Xyber!"

"Jack, Machestro has taken some rebel Machina and infected them with another virus. It makes them not only able to walk in the light, but they are stronger and bigger then the average Machina. This is obviously his back up plan because this is well planed out and they are like a whole different kind of Machina" Xyber stated with wildness in surprise.

"This be bad news for Ikira" Ana spoke knowingly, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder as he looked the documents over.

"I'm starting to think they wanted Ikira dead not Tatania" Jack explained, backing up from the computer. "Come on, let's get out of here now!"

They all bolted out of there like lightning, and straight into a couple of big Machina.

"Jack I do not think they are going to be so friendly and play very nice with us" Xyber half stuttered as he closed his dorm up in fear.

"Xyber you chicken!" Ana scolded the machine as her own fear began to show.

"Run!" Jack yelled pulling Ana down a different way in the hall.

"Jack, exit behind big Machina" Ana said as the rebel Machina chased them. A few shots from guns were fired missing the trio entirely.

"I know I know, but I don't feel like taking any risks today" Jack suddenly stopped, trying to decide which way to go as they came to a fork in the hall way.

"But you always take risks. What so different now?" Ana asked as she looked behind her with fear of the new Machina causing her to walk a little closer to Jack, "These Machina aren't so small anymore."

"That's why I don't want to take any risks" Jack stated.

"To your right Jack, there's a doorway to the outside" Xyber said with suddenness as he popped up from hiding.

"Decide to come out chicken?" Ana asked Xyber.

"If I'm a chicken then what does that make you. You're practically crowding against Jack" Xyber teased back.

"Jack be slow at running" Ana said before turning her head slightly.

"I bet…" Xyber trailed as they came outside into a sandstorm. Suddenly Jack slide, Ana caught him before he fell below into a hidden canyon.

"Call Scout!" Jack shouted to Xyber as Ana pulled him back up.

"Halt!" one of the two Machina yelled as they pointed guns at them through the sandstorm. "Surrender or die!"

"Well then I guess it will have to be die" Jack howled with both excitement and fear as he moved towards the left with Ana running to the right before she disappeared in the sand filled air.

"Jack, Scout is coming. It will be awhile though with all this sand."

"Fine Xyber, I just hope we can stay alive and together" Jack answered back noticing that Ana was not behind him.

One of the laser guns suddenly shot at Jack, making him fall and in the process loss Xyber by a broken strap.

"Xyber!" Jack yelled trying to find him.

"Jack!" Xyber shrilled in fear from the feet of one of the huge Machina.

"Help! Jack!" Ana screeched barely as one of the Machina held her tightly by the neck and dangled her over the edge of the ledge. Without thinking Jack suddenly dive rolled and grabbed Xyber, and then dashed for Ana.

"That was close; I thought that big bad Machina had me" Xyber sighed in relief as Jack carried him in his hand.

"Don't feel relieved just yet" Jack reminded Xyber and himself, seeing the Machina release a half choking Anakonda.

"Jack!" Ana shouted able to breathe again after she was released. Jack suddenly slid under the Machina, sliding off the ledge himself and grabbed Ana. Scout zoomed under them catching them all with relief just in time.

"Jack!" Ana growled making a face, "You…"

"You fool, you could have killed us" Jack mocked. Ana only pounded him on the back a little as he turned Scout around in the sandstorm, heading for the rebel Machina base again.

"Meet me on the other side. I'm blowing this place up" Jack announced handing Xyber to Ana.

"Jack!" Ana called to him as he jumped off Scout into the flying sands below.

"Looks like it's me and you" Xyber said looking at Ana as she took control of Scout. In minuets, they were at the other side hiding behind a rock waiting for Jack.

"It been to long" Ana whispered, peeping up over the rock trying to see through the flying sand. There were no more Machina guarding the entrance, all had ran inside quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine" Xyber tried to reassure, "Ana may I ask you something?"

"What would a machine like you want to know?" Ana asked back, sliding back down the rock. She sat, tucking her knees close to her, and laid her head on her knees looking at Xyber stuck in the sand beside her.

"The reason why you yell at Jack a lot, does…" Xyber trailed off as Jack came bounding over the rock and landed between them, pulling Xyber from the ground.

"Come on lets get out of here" Jack shouted over the explosion of the fortress, startling both Ana and Xyber. They left the base blown up and broken as they raced to tell the others of their find.


	4. 4: Rewind

Xyber 9: Ignition of Revenge

4: Rewind

"Jack why are we in the Darklands again?" Mick complained as he popped his head out of the halfback.

"Xyber said there was a distress signal coming from here." Jack called back as everyone stopped to rest.

"What if it's a trap, i'm not going to have enough time to save you all" Mick complained as he ducked back into the halfback.

"If it's a trap it will have to be a trap" Jack spoke in aggravation. "Ikira, are you sure it was a good idea for you to leave the Machina like that. What if these newer Machina try to convince them back onto Machestro's side, what will we do?"

"Jack if Machestro wanted the older version of the Machina over the newer, he would have found away to get them. Anyway either Machina can't enter or exit with Machina armor on." Ikira explained, sitting on his unmoving Speeder.

"Your right as always Ikira" Jack cheered in understanding as he once again started up Scout and led the group through the dark dense forest trail.

It was sometime later when they had stopped for the night after having a difficult day.

"Jack, I just don't understand. The signal is acting like its bouncing around. One minuet it will be from our destination, and next it will be coming from behind us, or somewhere else with in the Darklands. Jack, I am not so sure if it is a distress signal now." Xyber said as his dome spun in confusion of the mixed signals.

"Are you sure Xyber? Maybe their is something else here?" Jack asked looking at the machine stuck in the ground with a newly fixed strap.

"See, what did I tell ya! This is a trap!" Mick panicked. "The exact same thing happened to me when I was with King Renard's men…"

"We and Renard's men were looking for a signal like the one Xyber described" Willy spoke up after Mick trailed in fear. "They didn't find the signal but it found them. Out of a hundred men, only three of Renard's men and Mick and I came out of the Darkland's alive."

"That brings us to wither we should continue the search or turn back" Ikira mentioned sitting by the fire with his swords lying in front of him.

"We have to go back Jack you have to believe us" Mick half complained and half panicked with Willy shaking his head in agreement with Mick for once.

"Maybe we should stay, even though it would be dangerous. I am curious to see what the signal is" Xyber said.

"Are you crazy Xyber? Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Mick yelled the question.

"Maybe someone does need help" Jack agreed.

"You're going crazy too. Your being eaten alive by some virus I bet…that has to be it…" Mick yelled again before Willy pushed him down into the halfback. The only one who had not answered yet was Ana.

"I don't know Jack, everything seems ok here in the forest" Ana growled as she examined the forest around her for any intruders.

"That's because u came from this place Jungle girl" Mick shouted.

"No I didn't Mickey" Ana half smiled with amusement at Mick's panic attack.

"Don't' call me that!" Mick shouted from anger for once. "I hate that name…."

"We're staying then" Jack spoke up once again, making Mick pout some more.

"The Sole Moaners are going to get us!" Mick wailed.

"Sole Moaners?" Ana asked with a little chuckle lighting up a bit more from the statement. "What are Sole Moaners?"

"They are said to be these killer monsters that take your sole for their personal use to lure more into there trap. It is said when they knock three times, you are already on death row" Mick answered, only to hear three knocks coming from the bushes and trees beside him. He backed up into Willy; even Willy looked frightened.

"Where did snake girl go?" Mick asked noticing her absents. Out of the blue Ana came bounding out of the bushes, making Mick climb into the halfback screaming like a little girl as he closed the hatch behind him, while Willy backed up almost into Ikira. At the site of Ana he started chuckling as Ikira, Xyber, and Jack were already. Mick instantly popped his head out of the Halfback at the sound of laughter.

"Ha ha very funny Ana. For all we know you could be one of them" Mick complained now jumping down and pointing to Ana.

"These Sole Moaners could be the guardians of the forest. Legend has it they come out once every few years and kill any thing and any one in there path" Ana explained trying to make Mick shudder more before everyone sat down closer to the fire on alert.

"Uh…your just kidding right Ana?" Mick asked as he shuddered from his place now on top of the Halfback.

Ana only laughed before speaking "Maybe…maybe not…"

A few hours later everyone was asleep now, Mick was curled up inside the halfback with his head hanging out of the hatch while Willy was perched atop near by the hatch. Ikira was asleep at the base of the Halfback with his swords lying near by him, while Jack was sitting up against a tree asleep opposite from the halfback itself with Xyber stuck in the ground near by as Ana curled up on the other side of the same tree a little close to Jack; she was sleeping silently.

But Ana abruptly woke up, aware of something or someone in the camp. It was darker now that the fire was out, but in the dark she could see something moving around. Ana jumped up, aware of the someone or something coming towards her with its back hunched. She scooted behind the tree even more, for sure that the person did not see her. Unexpectedly the person stopped and just stood their like it was watching Jack as he slept peacefully. Ana crouched down and peeked behind the tree watching to see if Jack was ok.

'Something about person looks failure' Ana thought as she carefully watched the now visible person. The familiarity only made her hesitate, for she would have already lunged at who ever it was.

Still peeking around the tree the shape of the person was defiantly female. There was a faint tweet noise from the right where the Scout Glider and Speeder were. Ana glanced in the same direction only to see on top of Scout a recognizable two legged reptile like creature stood, a faint metal click as its hook claw hit the metal to test it. The whole camp was running with these reptiles now and the person that she saw had vanished into thin air.

Seeing one of the reptiles get closer to Jack, she lunged making a growl like scream waking up everyone into alert mode. Mick was screaming as Anakonda and the reptile rolled into the bushes growling at each other and fighting.

"What happened!" Mick shouted. Suddenly one of the reptiles jumped up onto the Halfback and hissed with its long tail swishing about. "AHHHHHHHH, it's the Sole Moaners!" Mick screamed, shutting the hatch closed. Willy jumped up, ready to jump down to the ground if the reptile should lunge.

Jack was standing up stun by what he saw and heard. He had woken to a scream from Ana, and saw her fighting with a very large two legged reptile and roll into the bushes.

"Sounds like a cat fight" Xyber stated as Jack put him on his back. However, Jack could not answer.

"Jack?" Ikira asked holding his swords up as he looked at the stunned boy.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as the noises from Ana and the large reptile ceased.

"An attack from the so called," Ikira hesitated as he remember what Mick had called them, "Sole Moaners."

"Come on we need to find Ana, its gotten too quiet and all the other reptile's are starting to leave!" Jack howled with worry, running into the woods after his lost friend.

"I'll help Mick and Willy!" Ikira shouted as Jack raced off.

Meanwhile, Ana was running after the reptile to make sure it would not come back.

"Ana!" she heard Jack call faintly. "Wait up, I can't keep up!"

"What I say, you be slow" Ana called back.

"SLOW!" Jack shouted only more of a whisper now with Xyber laughing at the statement. Ana laughed to herself at Jack's outburst as she continued to chase the reptile. Soon she broke into another clearing, empty at first glance. But just then the two legged reptile lunged trapping Ana under it's large feet as it began to bark.

Just then a figure atop a Scout glider zoomed at the reptile causing it to be thrown off into the woods. At first glance at the now hover Scout glider the sight of Jack could be seen with Xyber.

"Jack?" Ana asked but the figure turned only to reveal that it was not Jack, Rather a blond boy resembling Jack while wielding a Xyber too. The only difference was the slight freckles that covered his face along with his blue eyes with almost unnoticeable slanted pupils almost like her own green ones.

"Xyber how does Ana run like this? I can't be that slow!" Jack whined in between breathes, he dodged a tree just before he ran into it with Xyber laughing. "Ha very funny, laugh all you want Xyber."

Suddenly he broke into the camp clearing, not realizing how many turns he had made, but Ana was no where to be seen. Rustling from behind him cause him to react and turn.

Ana growled in frustration as she walked past Jack. She then collapse on her knees, Jack could see that she had a big cut from the recent fight. He ran up to Ana and knelt beside her as he himself still breathed heavily from the long run into the trees and brush. "Jack, if you breath that hard, I believe you be out of shape" Ana whispered, trying to look at Jack. The cut was big on her arm and she was loosing a lot of blood.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked as Willy came to bandage her arm up.

"Uh Jack! There's still a Sole Moaner here and its got a lost sole with him!" Mick screamed looking at the reptile that glared at an unfamiliar human standing atop the Scout glider. The human was a girl about the age of Ana and even looked like her only for her eyes which were two different colors green and blue, and her hair which resembled a wilder version of Jack's. Ana only smiled at the word 'Sole Moaner' as one came towards her.

"What's so funny about the word Sole Moaner?" Mick asked catching onto Ana's humor as he was still inside the Halfback.

"Mick, not now!" Ikira commanded, running and swing his swords at the reptile causing it to run away screeching in pain as the swords hit it's side.

"What did I tell ya. The Sole Moaners came to get us…we need to get out of here!" Mick yelled ducking back inside the Halfback with a slight yelp.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as everyone began to calm down and stare at the girl who was trying to hold back a small laugh. But she did not answer and only vanished before their eye's as Ana would. "Wait! Were did she go?"

Everyone soon went back to their previous spots once everything appeared normal.

"I scanned one of the so called, Sole Moaners. They are actually Raptures that were thought to be long extinct. The signal is coming from a chemical inside of them that is poisonous" Xyber explained keeping watch this time around.

"See everyone! Ana was the first to hear the three knock's and now she's gona die!" Mick exclaimed as Jack carried Ana towards the tree from earlier.

"Mick shut up, no ones gona die" Jack answered him back before tuning him out completely.

"He's right Mick. The poison isn't enough to kill" Xyber stated.

"Ya right!" Mick shouted before locking himself inside the Halfback permanently.

"Jack that girl. She had a signal coming from her too, but it was different. She must have had some kind of radar that she was carrying that was malfunctioning. But there was something strange about the signal" Xyber spoke.

"Jack. There's a boy in the woods riding a Scout glider like yours. He chased one of the reptiles away" Ana quietly spoke.

"A girl that randomly appears after the Raptures and then you see a boy on a Scout glider too?" Jack asked Ana slightly stunned.

"He looked just like you!" Ana exclaimed causing everyone else to look half surprised and confused at the same time.

Everyone by now was asleep once again except Jack and Ana. Jack spoke up with Xyber listening in, "Ana was there someone else here…while I was sleeping it felt like someone was watching me."

"Jack, I'm here watching everyone!" Xyber joked causing Ana to chuckle a bit.

"Xyber! I meant someone other then you and why do you make jokes when I ask questions?"

"To brighten the mood, its something I've learned from everyone recently. Do you like it?" Xyber answered as Jack slightly chuckled.

"Jack there was…before the Raptures came…she came close to you…the girl."

"Any idea who it was?" Jack asked only to receive a head shake 'no' from Ana. After a moment of silents Ana scooted around the tree near to Jack. She was in pain a little from the big cut down her arm and partly on her back. "Ana are you sure you'll be ok?" Jack ask worriedly and quickly put an arm around Ana's shoulders for support.

"I be fine…Jack…did you ever have a sister?"

Jack hesitated at the random question and the old memory that tagged along "At one time" Jack whispered huddling closer.

"What happen did she die like your parents?" Ana asked after awhile.

Jack hesitated before telling the tale of his family, "Men came and destroyed everything with fire, the town and the people, including my parents. I don't know what happened to my sister and uncle though I always assumed they died too" Jack whispered with a single tear sliding down his face. Ana could hear the tear, so she scooted even closer and huddled next to Jack as close as she could get. They quickly fell asleep together after a few minuets of silence.

In the morning they both woke up before the others, finding themselves still huddled together.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked Ana as she walked up to the Halfback. It was clear that she was feeling better.

"To make a Sole Moaners wake up call for Mick" Ana announced causing Jack to barely keep the laugh back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! The Sole Moaners are back!" Mick screamed when he heard the tweets, jumping right out of the Halfback only to turn and see Ana. "Are we going home now?" Mick complained now mad at Ana.

"Yes Mick we are going home" Jack answered back still laughing a bit. "But we'll search for those two people on the way. They could be in trouble."

"Really Jack! I think these people were ghosts!" Mick complained.

The inter ride back Ana could feel someone watching her, someone she knew but was not for sure who it could be.


	5. 5: Proof

_Srry guys this ones a little shorter then what they have been...at least i think. As always i do not own anything Xyber 9 Related except this story and my OCs._

Xyber 9: Ignition of Revenge

5: Proof

They were back in the New Valley village. Mick, being the coward that he was, was still sitting in the Halfback even though the Raptures where no where near the area. Ikira was tending to the few Machina that had come above surface during his recent absence, with the help of Willy. Meanwhile Ana and Jack were walking in the woods of the New Valley trying to find Honk, but found themselves play fighting in the river leaving Xyber stuck in the ground next to a tree to watch.

"Hey! Ana that's not fair" Jack complained when he came up out of the water for air. Ana had just pushed him in, starting a mini war between them.

"You are as clumsy as you are slow" Ana smiled.

"So you want to play that way" Jack stated smugly as he pulled Ana in, she let out a surprised screech. Before Jack had time to recover, Ana pulled him under the water leaving him to yelp in surprise in return. They both came up at the same time for air, but only Jack was spitting out water.

"You two will never learn!" Xyber exclaimed with a laugh. "Look who I found while you two were busy."

Honk was sitting at the waters edge waging his tail. "Honk buddy, you've been wondering around too much" Jack spoke to him, climbing out of the river with Ana. Honk continued to wag his tail in response before jumping up. "Hey, what do you have in your mouth?"

Jack took the piece of cloth from the bull pig and examined it. On it, there was a red star with the words 'Machina'. "None of the Machina here wear something like this" Jack stated confused as he put Xyber onto his back. When both Ana and Jack looked up, Honk was already gone into the forest barking.

"This way!" Ana shouted as she ran in the direction of the bark, Jack was right behind her. They came to a hole in the ground, one that they remembered Ikira not mentioning as a temporary Machina fort. Honk was looking down into the hole, when they heard gunfire a few feet to the right. They saw some Machina shooting at some bushes.

"What is going on here?" Jack asked causing the Machina to jump and stop firing.

"Intruder!" one of the five Machina exclaimed as he pointed towards Jack and Ana.

"Jack, why they coming after us?" Ana asked quietly to Jack.

"Lets get back to Ikira now" Jack said seeing the same symbol on the shoulders of the Machina as the one Honk brought. But before they could turn and run the Machina had them surrounded.

"Ikira, I honestly think we can't trust them" Mick whined crossing his arms.

"Mick, if Ikira says we can trust them we probably can" Willy spoke aggravated at Mick's complaints for once.

"Ikira…" Mick started.

"I don't want to here it Mick" Ikira shouted holding up a hand. Mick turned his back and just as he did, he saw one of the Machina slip something into Ikira's water.

"All of Mick's complaining…" Ikira mumbled as he reached for the same water.

"Ikira don't!" Mick yelled as he ran and knocked the water out of Ikira's hand.

"Mick…" Ikira started with rage.

"That Machina, he put something in it!" Mick explained pointing to a rebel Machina who had a sneer grin.

"Mick…" Ikira started once again.

"Ikira look!" Willy shouted pointing to the spilled water that was bubbling.

"Don't trust them Master Ikira, they're the ones that back stabbed you!" the Machina shouted. Ikira turned to his trusted friends obviously believing the Machina.

"No the Machina just lied" Mick countered walking up to Ikira more, "If you believe him, then your blind old man."

Ikira looked at the Machina for a bit before speaking, "Please take this trader away."

Instantly Willy took the rebel Machina away.

"See old man, you weren't gona believe me were you" Mick complained one last time before leaving with Willy.

Ikira sat down again looking very sad before he remembered his missing friends. "Where's Jack and Ana…by the oath!"

"Jack, what we do now?" Ana asked from her side of the wall. Jack sat across from her both chained to the wall while Xyber was in the hands of the leader of these Machina.

"Jack, what we do now…" one of the Machina mocked, "I say we dispose of them now."

Then the leader of the rebels took his helmet off, only to reveal himself as the blond Machina boy. "The boy can be disposed of….but I have planes for the red head…."

"You! How did you escape?" Jack asked gritting his teeth.

The blond Machina only laughed before speaking. "Jack isn't it? I like that name…"

"What game do you play now?" Ana asked half growling at him.

The blond Machina only laughed again before speaking, "You will soon find out Anakonda, ever since that day you captured me I have been intrigued by you. I have special plans for you…." He said stroking Ana's hair a bit before she tried to bit him but failed. He then in return grabbed her neck leaving her to choke with out a way to get free from his grasp.

"Don't you touch her!" Jack yelled. The blond Machina dropped Ana leaving her alone for the moment.

"Protective now aren't we, I thought you were in love with Queen Roselyn? Surely you wouldn't mind if I take her, she is only getting in the way" The blond Machine sneered.

"If you hurt her I'll…" Jack started but could not finish before the blond Machina butted in.

"You'll do what? I have you in chains there is no way you can get out…even if I decided to flood this chamber…" The blond Machina boy stopped and then smiled for a bit. "Grab the girl and get her out of here. The rest of you get that hose and stretch it to the river, we're flooding this chamber!"

"Jack!" Ana shouted she struggled to get her chains free from the Machina as she was being dragged away. The chain slipped free from the Machina's hands and she darted forward to Jack only to find herself punched backwards landing onto her injured arm.

"Ana! Ana!" Jack yelled as he watched her being dragged away.

"Pity I had to do that…" The blond Machina boy said as he walked to the stairs and then stopped. "O by the way my name is Elliot."

"Wait…" Jack started but was interrupted by Elliot.

"You see Jack I'm not as nice as your other enemy Renard, o wait he's dead isn't he. The reason why he's dead is because he was too nice!" Elliot laughed as he walked up the stairs when the water started to rush in quickly.

"You can't just leave him…" Ana started but was quickly smacked by Elliot.

"I can and I will…besides he will get in the way of our plan" Elliot smiled.

"I don't know what you mean by 'our' plan but you must be stopped" Ikira stated before he swung a sword at him causing him to drop Xyber.

"Its getting to crowded here" Elliot announced before he vanished into some bushes. Moments later Ikira, Willy, and Mick had the other rebel Machina surrounded and captured.

"Jack! He still down there!" Ana panicked as she ran towards the fort once she was freed from her chains. She dove down below the water and towards Jack, who was now running out of air, and tugged on the chains trying to free them from the wall. Suddenly a laser bolt came out from no where and hit the chains causing them to brake, Ana turned around to see Mick with a gun. They all swam to the surface, helping Jack along the way.

Moments later they all were above ground, letting Jack catch his breath and Mick get over his fear of drowning.

Ana…is your…arm ok…?" Jack asked in between breaths.

"I be fine Jack?" Ana answered holding her shoulder.

"I'm glade that I did not end up in Machestro's hands once again and that Ana's ok but I'm just wondering, Mick why did you come down there and help Jack get free?" Xyber asked for Jack who was still catching his breath.

"Well even if I'm not the one drowning that fear still scares me…" Mick trailed off uncomfortable at the end before a silence as they all went back to there underground hideaway.

"Jack, do you think I made a mistake trying to save the Machina?" Ikira asked after the rebel Machina were taken care of.

"Ikira…its your dream to help them" Jack responded not quite knowing what to say.

"Ikira," Xyber started with as much encouragement as possible, "everything has a conflict."

"I guess your right, now the hard part is trying to find out who's a rebel and who's not. By the uniforms I saw today the rebel Machina are not wearing Machina armor anymore" Ikira answered cheering up a little but not much. A sudden scream was heard and then the site of Mick jumping into the Halfback was seen.

"The Sole Moaners are here, run for your lives!" Mick yelled as he shut the hatch behind him in fear. Ana came out from her hiding place laughing a bit as she walked up to Jack and Ikira.

"Could not help self" Ana laughed. Everyone was now laughing as Mick popped his head out and scolded at Ana for the trick she played on him once again.


	6. 6: Accused

Xyber 9: Ignition of Revenge

6: Accused

They were on the move again. Under the directions of the still recovering Queen Tatania, they were to meet Queen Roselyn in a near by city for further information. The small group was waiting outside of the city in a small clearing in the forest. Willy and Ikira had headed into the city to get supplies while Jack was sitting under the tree that Ana had placed herself in.

"Why Roselyn?" Ana asked as she laid down on a tree limb looking down at Jack.

"Because Tatania isn't able to meet with her" Jack answered looking back up at Ana as he laid on his back.

"That not what I mean" Ana growled at Jack.

"Ana…" Jack stared but caught sight of Roselyn coming into the small clearing.

"I have urgent news!" Roselyn cried, running to Jack who was standing up by now.

"When do you ever not have urgent news for Jack" Ana stated as she jumped out of the tree. Roselyn only gave her a dirty look before continuing to talk of urgent news.

"I need your help, there is a group of the rebel Machina in this city. They are after something, but I'm not sure what" Roselyn spoke quickly.

"If its treasure boy am I glade Willey made me stay behind!" Mick exclaimed in excitement as he prepared to jump off the Halfback.

"Ok then, we have to find out what they're after. Mick, Roselyn stay here just in case Willy and Ikira come back." Jack told the two. "Me and Ana will find out what the rebels want."

"What come on there's treasure involved once again and you leave me behind!" Mick shouted.

"I have to agree with the staying behind part" Roselyn spoke calmly as she stared at Ana in slight disgust.

Jack and Ana ran off into the town at once. "What did you mean earlier about Roselyn?" Jack asked as they ran through the crowd.

"It nothing Jack…" Ana replied hiding her face. Jack only stared at her in confusion before he noticed a crowd forming by one of the stores in the square of the town ,Jack could just make out Willy and the head a blond Machina.

"He's the one, he almost killed the Great Lord Ikira!" The blond boy shouted. The crowd roared angrily as Jack and Ana pushed through the crowd. Jack could not believe what he was hearing and seeing as he pushed through the crowd enough, he could see Ikira was laying on the ground in front of Willy unconscious.

"Jack, it's Elliot the one that shot Queen Tatania and tried to drown you" Ana half growled to Jack.

"Your lying, Willy wouldn't betray Ikira!" Jack shouted, causing all attention to be on him so suddenly.

"Jack is this a good idea?" Xyber asked.

"Trust me Xyber, it's ether this or let Willy get blamed" Jack answered. Jack looked at Elliot who looked a lot like himself, then he noticed the rebel symbol on the boys jacket and how different he looked then a normal Machina for once that confirmed his alliance. "Look at the symbol on his jacket, do you see Ikira wearing that symbol?"

There was some surprised mumbles from the crowd as they realized the difference. Some of the crowd even backed up. "He's…" Elliot started but stopped. He then swung an arm at Jack, knocking him backwards and the Machina boy ran off with the crowd parting for his exit. As soon as Jack stood up, him and Ana ran after the Machina boy through the crowd. They were almost at the end of the town when they ran into Mick in the Halfback, blocking the Machina boy's way out.

"Stay where you are and no one gets hurt!" Mick yelled smiling as he pointed a gun at the blonde Machina rebel.

"You fools! If you surrender now…" the blond Elliot yelled before being cut off by Jack.

"You'll do what? That's what you asked me last time" Jack interrupted him as he and his small band of friends had the blonde Machina surrounded and caught like a rat in a trap.

"Jack, he'll have a nice home in my prison until Ikira is able to tell us what happened" Roselyn mentioned.

"Prison, ha! I escaped once, I can escape again." Elliot shouted before running towards Ana. He then pulled out a laser gun and fired at her, but just before she was shot Jack pushed her out of the way causing himself to be nearly shot himself. The blond Machina ran into the woods and disappeared with Jack running into the forest after him for revenge.

"If it's one thing Jack needs to learn is how to treat a lady, even if she is Ana" Ikira stated with a smile as he and Willy walked up to Ana.

"Are you going to be okay Ana?" Roselyn asked neutrally not even bothering to walk over.

"Fine." Ana grunted holding her shoulder.

"You ok Ana?" Jack asked as he helped her up once he got back. Jack noticed her holding her shoulder again. "I lost him in the woods. I wonder who let him loose in the first place?"

"I have no idea Jack, but I believe we should get home before anyone else can gets hurt" Xyber said after his long silents.

"But what did they want? Did they even take anything?" Jack asked remembering that they were after something.

"They mentioned something about a gem…" Willy said making everyone look at each other.

"YES finally some real treasure! Lets just hope Ana's curse from the Sole Moaners won't last long, she is on death row by the way…" Mick trailed off into a laugh but stopped when he herd some clicking noises. He immediately looked at Ana who only stood there holding her shoulder.

"This time it wasn't me" Ana said.

"Then who was it!" Mick yelled. Ana only smiled and grinned as everyone started to laugh.

"It was you wasn't it!" Mick yelled before retreating into the Halfback.


	7. Author's Note

_Srry i haven't been writing but its been tough trying to think up new chapters. Just for Xyber 9 fans i do have drawings up on facebook in a group if anyone wants to see them just look up xyber 9. The chapters before this note have been changed slightly because i was starting to think they wern't making since. Please Review and tell me your ideas if u have any._


End file.
